1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates broadly to the field of dispensers for dispensing personal hygiene products, such as paper towels, toilet tissue and hand soap, in a public washroom. More specifically, this invention relates to a dispenser that is specifically designed to deter and escape damage from potential vandals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Vandalism in public restrooms is an increasingly serious problem for property owners, consumers and maintenance personnel in the United States and throughout the world. All too often, dispensers for paper towels, toilet tissue and hand soap such as those manufactured and sold by the assignee of this invention, Scott Paper Company, are targets for such activity. Paper towel dispensers, in particular, in some locations are regularly beaten, burned, defaced with graffiti, and pulled or pried off of the wall, rendering them inoperable for others. In addition, vandals will pull clumps of paper towels out of the dispenser, scattering them about the washroom or, even worse, stuffing them into toilets or sink fixtures.
Unfortunately, damaged or inoperative dispensers are expensive to replace, and, ironically, their replacements present attractive new targets to vandals once installed. Additionally, the institutions that suffer most from vandalism are often underfunded and in a poor position to be buying washroom fixtures and dispensers on a frequent basis.
A long and unfilled need exists for a public restroom dispenser that will deter and resist damage from vandalism and careless maintenance personnel.